1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributor strip for connecting line leads in telecommunication systems, particularly in a private branch exchange (PBX), being joined of an upper part housing and a contact part housing mechanically joined thereto and wherein the switching and/or separating contacts composed of separate contact parts are introduced in corresponding chambers in at least one row-like arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For solder-free connection of electrical line leads, the contact parts thereof contained in such a distributor strip are provided with knife-edge terminals. The contact parts can be introduced such that their knife-edge contacts extend in the same direction. However, it can also be provided that these knife-edge contacts, generally known as insulation-piercing or insulation-disrupting contacts are provided for jumpering lines and lie at the front side of the strip and the knife-edge contacts of the system side, whose occupation usually has to be very seldom changed are arranged at the rear side of the strip. For reasons of a cost-effective manufacturing of the distributor strip, a division thereof into at least two separate housing parts is undertaken, these being then joined to form the distributor strip that is to be accommodated in a mounting rack or, respectively, to be secured to a carrier part.